A Mans heart
by Mikoe
Summary: When Cagalli gets a new body gaurd, will it be love or hate. And when the truth comes out will forgiveness be a part of their lives?
1. Chapter 1 The Body Guard

Mkaii this is my first ever Fanfic. So I hop you like it. It didn't take to long to write this chapter, but they'll get longer at the story goes on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The bodyguard.

"You're fired."

Her voice echoed through the corridor ahead of her.

"What? You're kidding right?" The man looked at her with total astonishment.

"No, I'm not kidding. Someone with great authority such as me does not kid around with immature matures such as this. I saw your report, on the interview I was at last Thursday. It was a crap load of shit. I didn't like it one bit. So I'm firing you. I need a body guard who is able to listen carefully into interviews with great importance such as that one, and be able to write a great report, not a one page full of gibberish." She paced back and forth through the empty hall. Her eyes narrowing with anger.

"Oh, but Representative, please, one-"

"More chance? And why do you think I would allow that. Do you think when I am asked to do a report I do it right? And if I do one mistake, I get second chances? No! I don't. And I am not giving you one more chance. There is no reason I should." Her voice raged out in anger, every word sounding more terrifying then the one before.

"Oh but Ca- Representative I need this job, you don't understand, my mother is in the hospital, and I need to pay the bill, without this job, well, I just can't. Don't you understand that?" He pleaded, and pleaded, leaning against the wall hoping and praying for good news.

"Hospital? Mother? I don't care. Leave. And your stuff better be out of your office by this afternoon, or I will take the pleasure of kicking your mother out of the hospital first thing in the morning." She smirked at him, and walked back into her office. She looked around the sun shone through the gold rimmed window onto a picture of her father, the former representative of orb. She sat down on her green pleaded couch and picked up the phone. She dialed.

"Kira? It's Cagalli." She said. Her voice softening.

"Oh, hello Cagalli. Do you need something?"

"Uh... well yeah. I need you to put out an add. You don't mind right?" She fidgeted in her seat putting her finder through the phone cord.

"Of course not. What it is you need an add for?" He got up and walked towards the kitchen to find a pen and paper.

"A new bodyguard." She giggled shyly, and awaiting a lecture.

"A bodyguard? You have to be kidding me. This is the third bodyguard you fired this month. You have to stick to one. Every tiny mistake they make can't push you off the edge. Cagalli you have to hold in your anger. I know you have a lot to handle now that your father died. But please, if you going to get angry over everything go to anger management or something." He sighed, and sat back into a kitchen chair. Putting his head on the table.

"But Kira. He was a complete jerk. Giving in a bad report, expecting me not to notice. Who does that?" Cagalli groaned.

"Ok this is the last time I'll put out an add. But the next bodyguard you get I'll interview him first. I'll get a group of men who want the jog, interview them, and then I'll pick from there. Alright?" He asked writing all the information on a paper. Then getting up to look for the newspaper adds numbers.

"Sounds good. Oh and kira?" She smiled.

"Yes?" He didn't feel too sure about this.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for being such a pest. I promise I'll try not to fire this one." She laid her head against the couch.

"It's ok Cags. Well Lacus wants me to help with the kids. I'll talk to you later, ok?" He stood up smiling at the girl in front of him.

"Mkaii. Bye kira." She hung up the phone.

As he hung up the phone. He took a child out from the girls arms.

"Hello Mai. How are you today?" He kissed the little girl in his arms on the nose.

"Oh, kira. Miss Lacus and I went for a walk and we saw a butterfly. It was so wonderful. Next time will you come with us? Oh please kira?" The little girl looked up at Kira and smiled hopefully.

" Sure." He smiled. And looked over at his pink haired girlfriend, who was smiling widely at the two.

"Mei. Why don't you go find the others and tell them to get ready for dinner. I made a special cake for desert." Lacus took the child from kira and placed her on the floor.

"Ok miss Lacus. Bye Kira, see you later." She ran off, into the other room.

Lacus walked forward to embrace the young man. And laid her head on his chest and stayed in place for a moment before placing a small kiss on his lips, and rushing to take the cake out from the oven.

Walking into the warm coziness of his living room, the blue haired man sat onto a chair. He leant his head back, and looked around the room analyzing his work, when his blonde-haired friend walked through the door.

"Yo, Athrun nice decorating. It's actually nice, unlike the last apartment we bought." The man said walking into the room and looking around smirking.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, or not. Oh and Dearka, hurry up and put your stuff in your room, I think Yzac want's to come over sometime, and I really don't think he wants to see your clothes all over the floor." Athrun said as he shoved a suitcase into his friends' arms.

Dearka took the suit case, and looked through the different room deciding which he liked best. Noticing his friend took the biggest room, Dearka looked over at Athrun with a Why-Do-You-Always-Get-The-Good-Room face. Athrun just replied with a large smirk.

After he found the room he wanted he went back into the living to see Athrun circling a job on a new paper.

"What's that for?" The blonde asked questionably.

"Well, the princess of orb, the representative, well she needs new bodyguard. And I think it could be an entertaining job. Plus it could give a good story for the plant press when I go back. I can just see it 'Reprentative Attha needing to be body guarded by the one and only future chairman of plants'. The princess might not be to please when she finds out, but it'll still be entertaining. Don't you agree?" He sat up and headed towards the phone to make a few calls about the job.

"Yeah, I guess that could be funny. Well I'm sure there a lot of guy trying to get the job, how do you you'll get it? And plus she's fired like 4 body guards this month." Dearka sat up while speaking to reach for the remote for the tv.

"I never said I knew I'd get it, I said I'd try. And if she does hire me, I'll.. I don't know yet. Maybe she'll fall for my looks like all the other girls" He groaned at the thought of girl going after him. 'God did that get annoying' he thought to himself.

He looked at the newspaper and dialed the number it showed on the page. He got a robotic msg.

"Hello, this is the representatives' office. If you're calling for the body guard job please press one-"

The blue haired man pressed one before even listening to the rest of the message. After a few rings a man answered the phone.

"Yes, Hello. Your calling for the job, am I correct?" The man said with a tired voice, you could tell he had been either sleeping or dealing with something which made him very tense.

"Uhm, yes. I saw the add in the paper, and I need the job, so here I am." Athrun answered with I'm-Better-Than-All-The-Other-Applicants voice.

"Ok. I'm Kira Yamato; I'll just do a small interview over the phone, just to see if you're good enough for an interview. First off I just want you to know that there are many men applying and that you may not be the one getting the job, so just keep that in mind. Anyways, ok. First I need to know your name."

"My name? 'Thinking over this for a second he finally got it' Oh, my name's Alex Dino. It's very nice to talk to you Mr. Yamato." He answered while smirking at him friend sitting on a couch who was obviously amused by the conversation.

"Call me Kira. Ok Alex, how old are you? And do you have any experience in this particular area?" The young man asked.

"I'm 21, and yes I do have experience. When I lived in the Plants I was the body Guard for Patrick Zala's son." Again he was looking over as Dearka trying not to laugh.

"Oh! Really, well that's great news. Me and Athrun were good friend when we were little, how's he doing?" Kira smiled hoping maybe he'd be able to visit his friend one day soon.

"… You know Athrun? Wait what did you say your name was?" Athrun said in complete shock. Dearka had stopped laughing when Athrun's eyes shot wide.

"Kira...Kira Yamato." Kira said. He was in a bit of confusion.

"Kira? Uhh... yeah he mentioned you. He's grown up a lot. I wonder if you'd remember him by just seeing his face." Still in shock he sat down.

"Yeah, probably not, I can barely remember what he looked like back then." He chuckled. "Ok well I think I've heard enough. I'll schedual an interview, for tomorrow around 4, is that good?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot Kira. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked over at his friend.

"This could be really awkward. I hope Kira doesn't remember me."

Athrun walked over to the computer to write a resume for the interview. He wanted to make everything perfect so that he'd have a chance to get the job.

Sitting down at his desk, Kira was waiting for Mr. Dino to arrive for their interview. He really like what he had heard on the phone, and was hoping that the in person interview would be even better. After about a 5 minute wait a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in."

Walking in the office, he said picture of two children around the room. One was a blonde one was a brunette. Athrun figured it was Kira and his sister, he had never actually met her, but he knew she was Kira's twin. One picture caught his eye. It was him, and Kira, when they were 6. Athrun was sitting on a swing, and Kira was behind it trying to push it, they were both smiling with wide mouths, and they were the cutest thing. Athrun remembered that day as if it was just yesterday, he smiled apon seeing it. He then looked over to the desk to see Kira. Man did he change, he was now broad and muscular.

"Alex, I assume. Please take a seat."

Athrun walked to a chair and sat down, smiling at his old friend. Then he remembered something. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a perfectly folded piece of paper. He handed it to Kira.

"Here that's my resume. I took the time to make it last night. I figured it might come in useful." Smiling when Kira took a look at it.

"This is amazing. You have so much experience. I'd never think someone so young could have all this experience. You must have been one busy teen." Looking up from the paper to meet emerald eyes. Then it hit him.

"…Athrun?" Eyes widening. 'No it couldn't be he said his name was… but his hair, those eyes, they're just like...' thinking to himself.

"What did you say?" 'Oh shit, did he just call me Athrun, oh fuck.' Athrun was starting to panic.

"Oh nothing, I just remember something, it's nothing." Shaking off the thought of Athrun he looked back down at the resume.

"Ok, well you resume answer most of the questions I would have asked. So I think-"

Barging into the door not even looking who was with Kira, Cagalli was angry, and nothing would stop her from yelling at kira.

"KIRA! WHY THE FUCK IS YUNA HERE." She shouted, screamed whatever you would call it. But man was she angry.

"Cagalli, calm down."

"How can I calm down, when Yuna is roaming the fucking halls of my frigin house. I TOLD YOU not to let him . WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN."

Athrun looked at her his eye completely widened. 'Who is that, his sister? But why is she in Representative palace. And who's Yuna' All the thoughts were roaming his head.

"… Oh my god. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry for my rudeness. I'm Cagalli. Kira's sister. You might know me as representative Attha. You are?" Cagalli's face was bright red from embarrassment.

'_Representative? Kira's sister? If that's his sister, how can I do this. It'll hurt her, and make him hate me. Maybe I should just skip the interview, and say I found something better.'_ He was thinking to himself then he noticed they were staring at him.

"Oh. I'm Alex Dino. Very nice to meet you Princess." He smiled genially.

"Yes Cagalli. Alex here, is going to be your new body guard. And next time would you please knock before coming into my office." Kira said sternly.

"Sorry Kira. So you're the new body guard huh. Well it's very nice to meet you. Hopefully you won't be so helpless like the others I've hired.

"Wait. I got the job? Oh my god, Thanks Kira you awesome. And yes Princess I promise I won't be helpless, I'll be a great body guard." He said smiling at the young girl.

Ok Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think so far. Hope you liked it.

-- Chelsea, 3


	2. Chapter 2 A Bad Temper

Heyy thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. It took me forever to think of what to write, so I figured I'd just go with it, and see where it leads. So technically I'm just writing anything. Hopefully it won't turn out bad. But hey at least I tried. Ok well enough of me chatting, here's the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Two: A Bad Temper

Unlocking his door he saw a note on the door.

- Gone out.

Be back late don't wait up.

- Dearka.

He grabbed it, a stuffed it in his pocket. He put his keys on the key holder, and went into the kitchen to cook himself something to eat. He looked through the fridge but didn't find anything. So he decided that he would go grocery shopping, it wasn't his favorite thing to do, but the house was in need of food. He drove around town for a bit, looking for a decent food store. _'Man Orb need good food stores all the one's I've found have crap for food.'_ Athrun groaned to himself. He drove past the Attha Palace he couldn't believe in less than a week he would be moving in there, and becoming the princesses Body guard, he never told anyone but he always found her quite pretty. Finally finding a decent store, he parked his car near the front a walked inside. It was huge, and all the food came from good brands, but all of it was really expensive, he could tell right away the store was meant for the rich side of orb. He grabbed some packages of pizza, different varieties of fruit and vegetables, and other foods. Turning into an aisle he didn't notice a girl reaching for some on the rack, and he ran the cart right into her, she fell right to the floor, her hat and sunglasses flying to the floor. He rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, miss are you ok? I didn't mean... I didn't see you. I'm so sor" He said his face bright red.

"Just get my hat and sunglasses, hurry. I SAID HURRY" The girl yelled she was obviously very angry with the young man.

"What?" He was shocked, her leg was bleeding and all she was worrying about was her hat and sunglasses.

"GO GET THEM!" She screamed.

Athrun rushed over and grabbed them, and brought them back to the mysterious girl. She quickly put them back on and stood up, looked sternly at the man.

"Can't you watch where your going. Your going to hurt more than me if you keep that up!" She said angrily she was so tempted to just smack him on the back of the head, but she stopped herself she couldn't cause a scene.

"I'm really sorry ma'am I just didn't see you. I'll keep an eye out for next time." He said apologetically, he didn't recognize who was behind the shades and hat.

"Wait. Are you Alex?" Her eyes widened. 'Is that the guy Kira hired to be my body guard?' She thought to herself.

"Yes… but how did you-"

"I can't believe the guy Kira hired as MY body guard just knocked me over yeah very professional." She thought aloud.

"Miss Attha?" Athrun asked shocked. 'Oh wow I already knocked her off a shelf; this job is going to be very entertaining.' He smirked to himself.

"BE QUIET. What, do you want everyone here to come charging at me like elephants?"

"Well MRS. ATTHA That could be quite entertaining" Smirking widely he watched as everyone around them turned to look, and the girl and himself.

"That's Miss. Attha?" One person said.

"Oh my god, I want an autograph" Another said running towards the two young adults.

"ME TOO!" A few more said joining the other girl in coming over.

Athrun chuckled as he watched Cagalli get tackled by all the fans. Her hat and glasses had been thrown off, and she was trying to get away from them all. Finally she was able to crawl underneath them without them even noticing they weren't tackling anyone. She grabbed Athrun, and dragged him outside and into an alley.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A BODY GUARD MAY-"

"Actually Princess, I'm not a body guard, and I won't be for another three days. Oh and to finish your sentence, I am not working for you yet, so you can't fire me. And what would Kira say. Firing you body guard before he even starts work." Athrun was smirking more than he ever had; there was something about this girl, just made him want to bug her.

"… I can't believe you did that. You jerk. You shouldn't treat me like that, I may not be your boss but I will be soon, and I am the princess of orb. Give me some god damn respect. And who said I was going to fire you." She was still pissed off over the whole thing, but she was a lot calmer.

"Well I bet you will fire me in less than 4 months."

"Oh, well I bet I can keep you as a body guard for 6 months and I won't fire you."

"You're on." Athrun smirked.

And then it happened. Who she thought was Alex was laughing, laughing so hard he was holding his stomach, leaning against the wall tears started to fall from his face.

"WHAT!? What's so funny!! STOP. I SAID STOP!" She yelled, she hated being laughed at and she was definitely not going to let this guy she barely knew laugh at her.

"S...Sorry... it's…it's just that… I can't…help myself it was to funny…the whole respect thi-" He was about to continue when she started laughing. 'Is she laughing at herself…what the hell' he was confused.

She didn't know why she was laughing she just couldn't stop, once she heard him laughing and trying to explain she just burst, tears fall all over the place, she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Leaning against the wall she tried whipping the tears from her face, but more just came. She soon noticed a figure sitting next to her, smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." He said noticing a lonesome tear on a cheek, not even thinking he put his hand on her face to rub it off, when he noticed what he was doing, his hand flew off his face.

"I…I'm sorry"

Cagalli was bright red, she could feel her cheeks heating up the moment his soft hands touched her delicate skin, it made a chill go down her spine, she never felt that way before, it was almost frightening. Starting straight into the bluehaired man's emerald eyes, she got lost in the moment. When she realized what had happened she shut her eyes tight and reopened them.

"It's ok Alex…" She stood up and was about to walk away.

"I guess I should be going now. Kira's waiting for me; I'm supposed to be meeting up with a new photographer for my wedding." She waved and started to walk away.

"Wait. You're engaged?"

"Yeah, it was arranged. I'm not supposed to be representative without a husband so I needed one, and since my father arranged for me to marry Yuna when I was 3 incase I hadn't found anyone to marry, so now I'm stuck with him. The only way I can get out of it is if I fall for some other guy, but I don't see that happening. Ok well see you later. Bye Alex" And she vanished behind the wall of the alley.

'Engaged…poor girl. Wait, did she say Yuna, that's the guy she was yelling about to Kira during my interview she must really hate him, and to have to marry him, I feel so bad for her.' He thought to himself while walking back to the store to get the rest of his food.

Unlocking the door to her office, she walked in and placed her keys on the table, and reached for the phone. She dialed.

"Hey Kira, Its Cagalli, I just got home from shopping, so you can pick me up anytime to introduce me to the photographer."

"Ok, I'll be there in half and an hour to an hour. So get dressed, shower, and eat whatever you have to do. Oh and Cagalli please dress nicely."

"Ok Bye." Hanging up the phone she headed out of her office and to her room to take a shower.

"Kira, can I come too? I want to see Aunt Cagalli it's been a billion gazillion year since I last did." The child whined to Kira.

"Sorry Luna, not this time, this has to do with work, maybe next time ok? Now go see miss Lacus I think she made some cookies." Grabbing his keys, he kissed she young girls' forehead, and then he left the house.

He sat in the car and took his cell out to call the photographer to tell her they were on their way.

"Hello, it's Kira. I'm just calling to tell you me and Cagalli are on the way, you'll love her trust me."

"Oh hi Kira, it's been such a long time I can't wait to see you. I'll leave the door unlocked so you can just walk in ok. See you soon." Smiling the girl walked over to her door and unlocked it, she had just been in the middle of sorting through different wedding photo's she had taken she was playing on showing Cagalli, to see which she preferred.

"Bye." Kira said hanging up the phone.

The scenery of Orb had always been spectacular, it was one of the reason's he moved there in the first place, that and the fact Cagalli was the representative. Driving past the orphanage he and Lacus took in as their own he could see Lacus, hand cookies to all the children. Man did he love that girl, he was planning to propose soon, he was just waiting for the perfect time, and he still needed a ring. Driving through downtown, brought teen memories into his mind, like when he, Cagalli and the guys tried sneaking into a bar, but he body guard found them, and they made a run for it. And the time he had to bail Cagalli out or jail for accidentally stepping on some kid's bike and breaking it. It was memories like those that made him stay in Orb, and not move back to plants with Lacus. Finally seeing the Attha Palace ahead of him, he took the office card out of his packet. Driving into the driveway he came to a machine that said "please place your Office card in the slot and type in your ID code. He did what it said, and then quickly drove the front doors and took out his phone to call Cagalli.

"Cagalli? I'm at the front doors, hurry and come down."

"Ok Kira, I'll be right down."

About 5 minutes she showed up, she was wearing dark blue Jeans that showed off the leg curves, a spaghetti strap green shirt, and her hair was down reaching just higher than her shoulders. She was carrying an olive green purse that went with her top. This was her way of dressing nice.

"You could have worn a skirt. Would have been more formal." Kira commented.

"Hah, have fun trying to get me into that."

Kira chuckled and drove out of the palaces property. He headed out towards the country side of orb, which is where the photographer lived. The drive was pretty quiet, but then Cagalli start fidgeting in her seat.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?"

"It's just that you're fidgeting and you tend to do that when something's bothering you."

"It's nothing like that. I just had a weird encounter with Alex, the new body guard."

"Oh? So, what do you think of him?" Kira asked hoping for a good answer.

"He's a jerk."

Kira signed "You don't even know him very well and you're already calling him a jerk."

"Know what he did!" Cagalli said loudly.

"What?"

"I was at the store and I had sunglasses and a hat so no one would recognize me, and he ran into me with a cart, then said he was sorry and when he realized it was me, I told him not to say my name because I'd be tackled, so he PURPOSLY yelled my name, and everyone came charging. Then he bet me I'd fire him in not even four months, so I bet I wouldn't fire him for six months, and then he laughed at me." Cagalli pouted.

Kira chuckled as he pulled up a driveway.

"Well, I guess I won't have to put out ad's for a while"

"Oh shut up Kira." Cagalli laughed.

The twins walked up towards the house and knocked on the door. Soon a and auburn haired girl showed up at the door.

"Kira! It's so nice to see you again." She said hugging the male.

"I know, how have you been Mir?"

"Good. Oh so this must be Cagalli. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mariallia call me Mir."

"It's nice to meet you Mir."

The three young adults entered the house it was very homey and cozy. The living had a nice yellow colour, with and Orangish couch. Most of the wood furniture was dark oak, and it was all beautiful.

"Ok, so Cagalli, I took out some wedding pictures I've taken before, to show you, you can pick some poses you like, and backgrounds' for the wedding, or we can just start with scratch, and you can tell me what you were picturing." Miriallia was a very small girl, with a soft voice, it was obvious that she was very likable, and Cagalli already had the feeling that friendship would blossom.

Looking through the photo's Cagalli had already picked a few that she liked. They also looked at wedding magazines, for flowers, and wedding dress options. Cagalli found the planning part of the wedding was actually quite fun, but whom she was marrying, now that wasn't the good part.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Mir asked politely.

"Sure." Both the twins answered in unison.

While waiting for the tea, Cagalli found a gorgeous dress in a magazine and flipped out about it.

"Kira, this is it, the dress, I need to buy it, its prefect." Cagalli was ecstatic she thought the choice would be very hard, she despises dresses but this dress was beautiful.

It was a very light green almost white tube top dress that goes down to the floor. There were gold shimmering stars near the bottom, and the rim was the same shimmering gold as the stars. The veil was a see through white, it was long and when she had it on it would most likely drag on the floor, there was a piece that would cover her face. The dress also came with elbow high silk gloves, and a Silver crown to hold the veil.

"Oh Cagalli, that is gorgeous, great choice, I'll go order it right now." Kira said while heading off to another room to make the call.

After about an hour of chatting, and looking at photo's Cagalli decided she would go, her and Miriallia became so close in that time, they were playing on seeing each other again soon, to do more wedding shopping.

"It was really nice meeting you Mir; I can't wait to see you again." Cagalli said hugging her new friend.

"You too Cagalli, oh and bye Kira say hi to Lacus for me."

"Will do, come on Cags get in the car."

The drive home was quiet, and when Cagalli got into her room, she noticed that the sunglasses she had on the counter weren't her's so she must have taken Alex's by accident. So she decided to call him.

Athrun was sitting watching tv, when the phone rang he went to pick it up, and it was Cagalli.

"Hi Cagalli. What a pleasure to get a call from you." Athrun said smirking.

"yeah, whatever. Ok so I took your sunglasses by accident when I left eh alley today, so tomorrow I'll need to meet with you so we can switch"

Looking over on the counter he noticed the sunglasses he thought were his own weren't.

"Ok Princess. Meet me at the same alley tomorrow at 12. ok?"

"Yeah, oh and Alex, don't call me princess."

"What ever you say _Princess_." A smirk appeared on Athrun's face, chuckling to himself.

"ALEX. I MEAN IT."

"Princess, Princess, Princess, Princess."

"ALEX. YOU SELF CENTERED JERK." Cagalli became very frustrated, and angry, she never met someone so annoying.

"Ok Cagalli. Geese watch your anger, I don't think I've ever met anyone with such a bad temper." Athrun said he was still smiling, and for some reason he was excited to see her tomorrow, he wanted to get her nerves going again, because it had this affect on him, he couldn't even explain with words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok So that's the chapter. I know it only took me about a day or two to update, but don't expect that all the time. Because it's the long weekend, and I had nothing better to do so I updated. I'll try updating just as fast other times too but I can't promise anything.

Ok so tell me what you think, good, bad, a bit of both? I have a lot of the story line in my head already now that I've starting writing, so I'll just have to put it all out, and see it is sound good. Ok well hope liked it.

-- Chelsea, 3


End file.
